Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing
Here is a large portion of the creepypasta on /x/. Most classic and common images have been posted, but if you have a few harder to find ones that aren't listed, feel free to post them. If you're unsure if a specific story is here or not, or have any questions about the articles here, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Rules/Internal Matter *The Creepypasta Survival Guide *Internal Matter: Creepypasta of the Week *Internal Matter: General Posting Rules # *207 *13th Month A *Across the Border *Algorithm, The *Always With You *An Apple A Day *AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT *An Egg *An Hour Ago *Another Pasta by Candlecove *Another You *Arnold Vonmarshall *Arthur *Art of Jacob Emory, The *Ashes *Ashtrays *Awakening B *Baby *Baby Dolls *Bad Company *Bad Dream *Bad Idea *Barbie.avi *Barney Lost "Episode" *Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *Binary DNA *Birthmark *Black Tabby Cat, The *Blue Lady *Boiler Room *Bottle *Breath C *Cabin, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Camping *Candle Cove *Canker *Captcha Predictions *Caretaker *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Come Follow Me *Copies *The Couch *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce D *Dangerous Game *Dark Corners *Dark Night *Dead bart *Dear Diary *Debut *Devil's Wood *Diary of a Madman *Die Before You Sleep *The Doll *Doors *The Drawing *Dyatlov Pass Incident E *Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode *The Egg *Empty *The End *Evaporation *Exam *ExitExit F *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Numbers Station *Farewell *The Feeling *The Feeling (mirrors) *Fetid Cage *Flip Book *For Rent: *Freak *A Fresh Start G *The Gallery of Henri Beauchamp *The Gambler *The Gambler (Game) *Gateway of the Mind *Genetic Memory *Get Help *Ghost Story *Gideon's Bible *The Girl in the Photograph *The Girl on the Train *Glitch *Great Evil Demon *Great Hunger *Grocery List H *Hands *A Hands-On Approach *Happy Moments *Harmony *Haunted *Hazards in Buying a Used Car *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Her Protection *Hide And Seek Hand *The Hiker *Hitchhiker's Object *High Frequency *The Holders *Home Alone *Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel *Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story I *Important News *Indistinguishable *Insence *In The Kitchen *In the Mirror *In The Walls *Inspiration *It'll Be Okay J *Jack and Jill *Jack Worldly *Jane *Jersey Shore Lost Episode *Jesus Christ, Deleted *JFK *Julia Legare K *Kentucky Ghost Driver *Killswitch *Knocks on the Window L *The Lady Behind the Door *A Late-Night Crash *La Nuit *Last One Today *Leon Czolgosz *Licking *A Lift Home *Lighthouse *The Lillies are Bleeding *The Lost Skin *Lucid Dreamer M *Majora's Mask *Malediction of Sapience *The Man at the Fork *The Masked Man *The Medic *Meet Thorvaldr *Melody *A Memory *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *Midnight Train *Mirror Box *The Monastery *Moonlight Films *A Moment's Clarity *More Than Historical Monument *The Most Beautiful Thing in the World *Mr. Widemouth *Must Find Amy *The Mute Man N *Nails *The Never-Ending Road *New Messages *Nice to Meet You *No, John *Notzi and Lovecraft O *Observe and Absolve *The Old Hospital *The Only Sensible Ritual Pasta *On My Shoulder *Opal *Orange Tabby *The Other Watcher *The Ouija Board *Out With A Bang P *A Painted Christmas *Patient No. 0017983 *The Patriot Ledger *Perfectown *Peripheral Vision *The Photographs *Photoslash *Piggyback *A Pile of Photographs *Playing With Sound *Please Come *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Lost Silver *Polar Reversal *Polly the Staring Dolly *Private James Masterson *The Prophecy of Zarah *Psychosis Q *Queens Bay R *The Railroad *The Rake *Rasper Book *The Real Monsters *Red Dead Redemption Lost Level *Red with White *The Reflection *Richard Pryor *Right Through Me *The Ringing *Rugrats Lost Episode *The Russian Sleep Experiment S *Sabotage *Sakonia *Sarah O' Bannon *The Scarecrow *The Scavenger Hunt *Scientist's Log *Scratchy Scratchy *Scribblings in the Well *Second Sight *Seinfeld Lost Episode *Self Preservation *Sever the Cord *Sharkman *The Shift *Silent Forest *Skinwalkers *Sleep Paralysis *Sleeping Is Best *Smile dog *Smiling Faces *The Smooth, Black Stone *Snuff Film *The Socratic Method *Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode *Split Ends *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Squidward's Suicide *The Stalker *Star-Crossed Night *Static in the Television *The Statue *The Stiltwalker *String Theory *Subconcious Monster *The Suicide King *Suicidemouse.avi *Super Mario 64 T *Tall, Thin and Faceless *TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD *Thailand - An Allegedly True Story *That Night in the Mirror *The Theater *They're Everywhere *Thomas's Reflection *The Thing in the Window *Things in the Jungle *Third Wish *This Time *Thumbs Out *Tourist Trap *The Train *Trick or Treat *Truth *The Tundra *The Tunnel U *Unbranded Laptop *Unit 232 *The Unmentionable Bargain *Upstairs *Upward Staring Eyes V *The Vials *Vile Designs *Visions *The Voice of the Prince W *Wake Up *Water *War of the Dead *A Warning *The Watchers *Wax Museum *Wedding Band *The Well *West *We Danced *When Rain Comes *WHO WAS PHONE? *White With Red *The Witch's Tunnel *The Woman in the Oven *Wristbands *Writing Home X *X-Ray Glasses Y *You Never Know Who You Might Meet *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town Z *Zalgo *ZoZo, the Ouija Demon =Image Pasta:= *12th Floor *Action Man *A Perfect Child *Aggie *Arizona *Bully *Charcoal *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Creeping Mange *The Doll *Ed, Edd and Eddie *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Number Stations *The Fallout Effect *Fred *Fresh Faces *The Gallery of Henry Beauchamp *Great War Dissappearances *Harmony *Herobrine (Minecraft) *House of Rules *Huntsville Cabin *Jack Worldly *The King Come Down *Knocks on the Window *Link's Awakening *Majora's Mask *Mr. Jones *New Cellphone *Ocarina of Time *The Parasite *Pokemon Androids *Pokemon Over Analyzed *Pokemon Mutant Future *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon Tainted Snap *Portal Purgatory *The Portraits *Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda *Scooby Doo Lost Video Tape *The Shift *Smile.jpg *The Socratic Method *Something Pale and Silent *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Stay Scared *Strangers *The Statue *Square Papers *Tall, Thin, and Faceless *The Theatre *Trapped *Truth *Tulpa *Under the Bed *Vermillion City Machops *The Wanderer *Woman on the Road *Wristbands (image) *Zelda 3D Category:Meta